Testing a plurality of units under test (UUTs) can be time-intensive and costly, with time being a factor that often increases cost. As a result, it is typically desirable to test a plurality of UUTs in as little time as possible.
One way to decrease the amount of time that is needed to test a plurality of UUTs is to test two or more UUTs in parallel, using two or more test instruments (or testers). However, if a UUT is to be subjected to a plurality of tests, and some (or all) of the test instruments used to test the UUTs are capable of executing only specific tests, then an attempt to execute a series of tests in parallel, for multiple UUTs, can result in significant periods of instrument downtime.